Answer My Prayers
by bruisedpapaya
Summary: Sort of sequel to Goodbye and Hello, I mean of course read that first but this story's another one shot to the exact same thing, let's just say sequel!MartinRuthie of course!


_**Answer My Prayers -a sequel to Goodbye and Hello! **_

Things have changed yet again.

I got a girl-a girl I really, really don't like- pregnant, and that wasn't going away.

I thought God was supposed to answer your prayers, not ruin your life. I'm a good person, I've always done what's been asked to me, I'm a good friend, I _was_ a good boyfriend and I thought overall I was a pretty nice guy.

I am one hell of a baseball player and I am a smart guy. Where did I go wrong? That's really the question isn't it.

It was so easy, just being me. I was having a good life, sure my mom isn't alive and my dad was likely to be killed in Iraq but when he is here it's the best thing in the world. What did I do to make myself deserve this.

I go to Church, I hang out with my friends, I haven't once drank or done drugs, I don't smoke I don't do anything stupid...ever. I get good grades, I help my dad, and my neighbors. Sure sometimes I spend to much time at the Camden's but they're my family.

I've done everything right...always. I don't remember once when I've made this big of a mistake.

What a stupid mistake. I mean college, I was there, I felt it, it felt great to be at a school where no one could tell me what to do. I was hanging out with older people, they didn't treat me like I was younger, they treated me like I was their equal. Sandy almost acted as if I was her superior.

So when Simon and Rose left me and her and we headed back to her apartment I should of realized what was going to happen. But I didn't, within seconds we were on her bed and within minutes it was over. I felt, strong for a moment then I felt wrong. I got out of there I said goodbye to her, and believe me she didn't look that upset that I was going.

So I left, went back home. And the thing is I didn't think about it at all, not once. Okay, maybe once or twice but it was more of a passing thought. So I went back, became infatuated with Meredith and hung out with Ruthie, basically all the time.

I kept my little love affair to myself until about the end of August when the calls started coming in. "Martin, hi it's Sandy you know from Simon's college we've got to talk. Um here's my number 555-1237 and I need to talk to you. Thanks bye."

That was the first message, but I didn't respond. I should have but I didn't want to remember it. The next few were a little more urgent. "Martin, I really need to talk to you. It can't wait call me back!"

Finally, she got herself here and she came with the worse news of my life. She was pregnant.

I didn't want to deal with it so I didn't. And I guess she got her head on straight and though I wouldn't marry her-that's not in the cards it's not going to happen, she doesn't want me to marry her either I know she doesn't-I did still have to deal with this.

Somehow, The Camden family found out. I know Lucy didn't tell them, but the Camden's figured it out anyhow. All except one.

At first I didn't even think about it. I told my dad, the worst hour or so of my life thus far was over and he took it much better then I thought he would.

Next it was time to tell my girlfriend. The girl who I told that I loved her. Something I didn't lie about, at least I didn't think I lied about it.

At first, she seemed to take it fine. I knew it was too good to last and we broke up. We really broke up, she was crying and it was bad.

I went home, screamed at my dad and then he left for my safe haven. The Camden House I mean. That's where I used to go when I was miserable. At least I did before all of this Sandy stuff happened.

So he left me and went there. He was mad and I was mad. But he did tell me that everyone would eventually find out.

It would probably be better if Ruthie- my best friend- heard it from me first.

So I went there and had a piece of cake as per usual, then she came down looking as if she'd been crying or sneezing or something. Maybe both?

She yelled at me then, really loud. Something about that jackass Jack. Yeah I told him that he wasn't good enough for her nor good for her, but I was just protecting her from being hurt.

It's what a good friend does. I know it's what a good friend does because well I've had to take care of Ruthie before, she deserves the best not someone like Jack or someone like Vincent.

Jack is in my grade, just a bit too old for her. I mean sure I can hang out with her, but that doesn't mean a guy like Jack can.

Another thing, Jack wouldn't just want to hang out with her. So as her friend it's my right to look out for her.

She got mad, told me to leave _her _house and went back to her room.

That got me thinking about what would happen if she did go out with that Jack guy.

She could end up like Sandy. So easily too.

Which was why I had no problem telling the Reverend Camden all about Jack and all his _many _faults.

She'll thank me one day. Or maybe not but either way I'll be doing her a favor.

Reverend Camden looked like he knew something I didn't and he urged me to tell Ruthie about Sandy. Which I was definitely not doing today, she'd kill me before listening to me.

After thinking about what I'd say for at least three days, I finally worked up the courage to tell Ruthie. It's sort of funny, it was a lot harder to tell Ruthie then it was to tell Meredith.

When I told her, she cried, she hit me, she yelled, she screamed and I cried, and I held her, and I whispered.

Her whole world seemed to crash because of what I said. She didn't deserve this, why does she care so much about me. I'm a screw up an idiot, no where near what I'm supposed to be.

"I hate you Martin."

She said it numerous times, she yelled it and she hit me while saying it.

But all I could do was hug her, I didn't want to let her go.

"I hate me too, Ruthie."

Which was true, so true in fact that it seemed to scare her.

"Martin, I am so mad at you right now. I don't want you to hug me."

So she stepped away from me and I let her go. I actually missed the way she felt in my arms, which again makes no sense.

She started to cry again and I did all I could think of to do. I let her cry into my chest again and I cried too.

This time silently though and I didn't even realize I was crying till a tear fell from my eye.

That tear was explosive that's really all I can say to describe it. With that tear landing on her cheek from my eye she stood on her tip toes and kissed me.

I don't understand why, she's Ruthie Camden basically my little sister and my friend. But the kiss felt good. Better then good actually, amazing, sweet, perfect.

But that didn't stop me from asking what I had to ask.

"Ruthie, what are you doing?"

I ask her this because she is Ruthie, no matter how good a kisser she might be it doesn't make any sense she should hate me.

"Just what I have to do. Martin, I hate you"- told you she would.

"but you need to know I love you. But now that-well you know, I need to do it before it's too late. This isn't exactly ideal but I love you. That's never going to change even if right now I never want to talk to you again and you _are_ going to be a father."

I have to tell her that no matter what I won't marry Sandy and that I love her. Not Sandy, Ruthie. I didn't realize it, but oh wow it's true. She's always been like that hasn't she I've just been too blind to see it and now I ruined what might have been. All those subtle clues, everyone knew except me.

Oh my god, I love her. Not the same love that I felt with Meredith though, that wasn't true, this is.

"Ruthie, I'm not marrying her, that I swear and I just realized it, no that's not true, I guess I've always kind of had it in the back of my mind, I love you too."

There it's out and now she knows. She reaches up and kisses me again and I kiss her back knowing that this isn't the end not by a long shot.

Because that's just it things can change yet again.

A/N: Sequel to my one shot Goodbye and Hello. It's not really a sequel because though it's a continuation it's the same story just in Martin's eyes. Oh well thanks to everyone who reviewed Goodbye and Hello! Heres to my beautiful reviewers!

Sara : Thanks and I know!

MrsMcCartney0828: Thank you for the review and I so agree the episode looks positively amazing. Oh and yes finally someone's on my side for the phone thing you'd think they'd get the idea.

catchastar: Thanks a lot!

kate: Getting right to it and thanks!

MartinxRuthie: Thanks for the nice long review. Don't worry I understand exactly, it's why no one can turn off drama, as long as it's romantical!

heather1021: Thanks and I got that sequel for ya right now. Oh yes I cheered is that wrong?

justawritier: Yeah next Monday totally looking forward!

Madi: I was thinking of doing that right after this in fact.

Blueangel: I promise I'll get to it.

jeytonlover:Totally are the best. Well I thought as you did I couldn't wait to write another one!

SUPERFiED0RK: Thanks I am. Too lazy to log on? J/K

bluebaby3296: Yeah I know wow! I watched it like 80,000 times so far. Are you bluebaby on the boards too? Because that would be so cool! Sorry.


End file.
